strength of heart
by Riku Hashimoto
Summary: Muchas veces la gente no es lo que pensabamos, y mucho menos gente que amamos...eso es algo que Judai, debe aprender.
1. Chapter 1

Hola woo subiendo otro bueno este si sera fic largo, masomenos ni yo se cuanto durara, ni siquiera se a donde va este fic es tan raro y algo sin sentido, y cada capitulo lo escribo en mis clases aburridas de la preparatoria asi que no encuentren mucha coherencia en esto......y siento las faltas de horrografia de este capitulo mi corrector no sirve y lo estoy arreglando u,u....

los personajes no me pertenecen son de su autor, pero ojala fueran mios xd

Este fic lo escribo especialmente pera mi amiga Yuurei que la quero mucho y habia prometido escribir uno para ella de esta pareja

bueno ahora si

cuanto tiempo puede pasar antes de que toda tu vida pueda cambiar, para que toda cosa que conoces no vuelva a ser la misma..y quizas tu mismo no vulevas a verte igual..quien sabe años quizas, o solo un minuto, y todo pasa sin que tu te des cuenta.......

ahhh!!! no llego, no llego, no llego!!!!!!!

Judai por favor quieres calmarte....

como quieres que me calme..Haru..se me hizo tarde no llegare a la universidad y el si vuelvo a llegar tarde de nuevo me reprobaran...

y acaso eso es novedad...

Haru!!!! eres cruel...

si, si lo que tu digas..mejor arreglate o ni tu ni yo llegaremos

haaa nooo!!

andale!!!!

ya voy!!!

el castaño se encerro rapidamente en el baño, dejando a Haru solo escuchando todo el ruido que hacia, que tanto alboroto hacia solo para bañarse..suspiro resignada...era su amiga ya estaba acostumbrado a ello.

Era una chica no muy alta, tenia el cabello largo un poco arriba de la cintura, muy liso, de color negro, casi siemre solia llevarlo suelto, sus ojos eran de un color miel muy claros, tenia rasgos muy finos en su rostro, con el cuerpo bien formado, delgado, y con una pechonalidad muy grande..

ellos dos vivian juntos, eran amigos desde niños, y ahora que iban en la misma universidad decidieron vivir en un departamento para ellos dos..

salio del cuarto de su amigo tomo sus cosas y bajo hasta el estacionamiento, subio a su coche, ambos tenian uno pero siempre se iban juntos en el de ella...ensendio el motor esperando que el castaño bajara en cualquier momento...

Listo..vamonos!!...- grito judai entrando al auto.

aprende a no quedarte dormido..- pico un poco Haru..aunque era cierto siempre era igual llegaban tarde a causa de que el castaño siempre se quedaba dormido.

Harumi!!!

esta solo sonrio y piso fondo, iba como chilango perseguido por policias, esa era la razon por la que ella conducia, cuando pisaba el acelerador nadie la detenia. Llegaron en timpo record Judai salio disparado hasta su clase.

De nuevo tarde señor Judai.

Lo siento profesor.

vaya a sentarse, y por favor llege temprano la proxima vez.

si profesor...

Judai se sento en su lugar escuchando la clase, no le gustaba mucho estudiar pero tenia que hacerlo si queria lograr sus metas.

paso una hora y salieron de su clase para dirigierse a otra, eso era gran parte de su vida, ir a la universidad, tareas, mas tareas, lo que le agradaba era tener a su amiga Harumi con ella todo se hacia mas llevadero.

asi paso hasta el mediodia cuando por fin podian ir a desayunar.

Juda vamos o se acabaran los camarones.

ahh no vamos vamos..!!

ambos corrieron hasta el comedor Judai como siempre se sirvio centenares de camarones mientras Haru solo un pedazo de pay.

como te puede gustar eso, sabes a la larga tendras aliento de camarón

no importa esto es lo mejor que existe.

si, como digas, cuando quieras besar a alguien seguro y te rechazan.

Judai la ignoro siguiendo con su esquisita comida, Haru solo suspiro resignada, nunca cambiaria.

Bueno joven, es raro ver a alguien a mitad del bimestre pero espero su estancia aqui le agrade.

gracias director y siento si cause problemas por llegar sin aviso.

no te preocupes, eres un gran alumno, es un honor tenerte en nuestra universidad.

gracias..

bueno pues sus clases empiezan en unos momentos puede seguir este pequeño mapa y asi sabra su horario y las aulas.

claro, bueno me retiro no quiero llegar tarde.

seguro...- la directora vio como abria la puerta ya ntes de que saliera dijo unas plabras...- suerte joven Anderson...- este solo sonrio y salio de la oficina.

Judai si no te apuras volveran a regañarte por llegar tarde..

este se paro de un salto dirigiendose ambos a sus salones..

te veo alrato Haru, no te vayas sin mi.

no me tientes cariño, no me tientes...- esta se fue djando a Judai fuera del aula.

Entro y fue a sentarse a su lugar, pero noto que habia alguien a su lado cuando antes no lo habia.

hola, eres nuevo..- dijo volteando para hablar mejor con el nuevo.

si, acabo de llegar a esta ciudad y entre aqui,

ohh que bien, es bueno vivir aqui, bueno cuando tienes el timpo de disfrutarlo jeje.

si, es dificil estar en la universidad queda poco tiempo.

si, asi es...me llamo Judai Yuki y tu.

Johan Anderson, mucho gusto Judai.

ambos sonrieron, talvez era pronto para decirlo pero quizas seria una gran amistad.


	2. Chapter 2

y por que decidiste venir a esta ciudad.

tuve unos problemas con mi familia, y quise librarme de todo eso y decidi este lugar.

oh vaya no quise hacerte recordar eso.

no te preocupes son cosas que pasan.

ambos caminaban por los pasillos de la universidad se habian llevado muy bien y ahora llevaban una platica muy amena.

mientras cerca de ellos una persona los veia atentamente siguiendo cada uno de sus pasos.

Maldición..- dijo para despues desaparecer por algun lugar del pasillo.

deberiamos ir a la siguiente clase o nos regañaran.

si tienes razón, vamos asi ya no te perderas por no saber donde es.

haha si este lugar es enorme, me alegra tener a alguien para ayudarme.

claro, cuando quieras jaja.

llegaron hasta su salon y enseguida entro el maestro asi paso la tarde entre clases platicas, fue una tarde muy buena para ambos, hasta que llego la hora de marcharse.

bueno Johan me alegra haberte conocido nos vemos mañana en la entrada para llegar juntos a las clases?

claro me encantaria, y tambien me alegro conocerte es bueno tener un amigo por aqui...bueno nos vemos mañana tengo que irme..hasta mañana...- asi se salio y se fue dejando a Judai en la entrada esperando a su amiga Haru que ya venia.

Juda!..- llego corriendo..- perdon te hice esperar..

no, no te preocupes.

no lo hago, solo lo dije de broma..-judai solo la ignoro ya conocia a su amiga...- quien era ese chico con el que estabas ehh se veia bastante guapo..

es nuevo acaba de llegar a la ciudad.

vaya, pues si que es lindo, tienes que precentarmelo.

si claro, solo espero no se asuste con tu cara.

Judai Yuki...espero tengas energias por que hoy te iras caminando!

waaa noo Harumi! espera no te creas esperaaaa!

espero todo esto marche bien, Zane no quiero fallas.

No se preocupe, señor, tengo todo preparado, no habra ningun tipo de fallas.

bien eso espero, estoy ansioso muy ansioso

Johan llego a su apartamento, habia llegado hace poco y tenia todo desordenado aun dejo sus cosas en el sillon y saco sus libros para hacer su tarea, primer dia y ya tenia tarea, pero que queria habia llegado a mitad del semestre.

espero y las cosas aqui sean mejor.

se puso a hacer sus deberes, dejando que la noche callera, termino todo, tomo una ducha y depsues bajo a cenar algo, se quedo un momento a ver la televicion para despues irse adormir apartir de mañana todo seria diferente, muy diferente.

hooo hay quedo el otro jojojojo se bueno se que no fue moooe largo pero waa estooee escribiendolo en la camioneta mientras regreso a mi casita ( por fin ToT )...

amm se bueno iia salieron dos malvados muojojojo uno iia se sabe quien es y el otro mojojojo no se sabe y creanme no les dire muojojojo..es sorpresa n,

Yuki: Soy yo, ves iia se arruino la sorpresa iia no lean esto.

Riku: callate el escico Yuki no se que haces aqui deberias estar haciendo XXX con Haou ¬.¬

yuki: iia acabe.

Riku: ¬.¬U bueno me vale, y espero si aiia gustado y si no nimodo iia lo leiste xD

amor y paz,,, mucho pazzz!


End file.
